The Damned Ikuto, Blair love story
by ikutoominx
Summary: SMUTTY, LEMONY GOODNESS ;D haha, hey this story involves Ikuto from shugo chara but its not exactly on the lines of shugo chara, it is about a girl who has been damned with the life of living in fear, she lives as a fallen demon. i just create it as i go.
1. information

Blair:

DOB: 10th of March

Grade:10

Age :15

Sex: female

Hair colour : blackish with purple tint

Eye colour: black turns red depending on mood

Creature: fallen angel, Black Panther

Siblings: sister(crystal)

Crystal:

DOB: 16th June

Sex: female

Grade:12

Age: 17

Hair colour: choc brown with pink steaks

Eye colour: blue

Creature: witch

Siblings : Blair

Ikuto:

DOB: unknown

Grade:11

Age:18

Sex: male

Hair colour: midnight blue

Eye colour: intense midnight blue

Creature: cat

Siblings :unknown

Matthew:

DOB: 8th January

Grade: 10

Age: 15

Sex : male

Hair colour: brown

Eye colour: brown

Creature: vampire

Siblings: brother ray (adopted)

Ray:

DOB : 23rd September

Grade: 10

Age: 16

Sex: male

Hair colour: jet black

Eye colour intense light blue

Creature: vampire

Siblings: Matthew (adopted)

Alyssa:

DOB: unknown (not really just forgot XD)

Eye colour blue

Creature: snow leopard

Siblings; none

Cj:

DOB: unknown

Grade: drop out

Age: 16

Sex: male

Hair colour: black

Eye colour : black

Creature werewolf

Siblings : none

The school they go to, Alexandra high has mixed the grades together.. So grade 8&9 are mixed 10 & 11 mixed and 12 is lonely

Blair knows Matthew and ray from younger years as in they practically lived together, she's been giving them blood since the first time they met she met ikuto through primary school but he got taken away from her at the age of 6, and she has never met cj but she meets him later on.. Oh and Alyssa is her best best! Friend ever!

Now les begin :D


	2. Chapter 1

I was walking down to my school as usual another boring day,

: BLAIR!

I turned around and saw Alyssa running widely at me,

My face was like this D;

She jumped on me and hugged me tightly

How have you beeennnnn baaabbbeeee? I asked

I've been great ayeeee what about you? You excited about starting another year at Alexandra high? She asked

Oh yeah… ecstatic….. I mumbled

She laughed we then started walking together to our school

We then walked to our newly assigned lockers, I was next to Alyssa, and some randoms locker, I decorated my locker with pictures of me and Alyssa, after all I was really early today

Me and Alyssa then headed to the library and sat there she read books while I went on the computer and read fan fiction :3 I love fan fiction.

1 hour later

The bell had finally rung, so I closed down the computer and went to home room, I sat down greeted my teacher and got my new timetable:

Monday: maths, English, art, art, homeroom

Tuesday: music, hpe , hpe, English home room

Wednesday: art]t, music, music, maths , homeroom

Thursday: English, maths, science, science, homeroom

Friday: science, art ,art , English , homeroom

Greeeaaattt, o thought , another boring timetable, besides art, I love art.

I then sighed as the bell rang once again

Maths first up\, I went in and sat down.

I then leaned against the back of my chair as my teacher walked in ha-ha she's such a snob, thinking, she's such a sexy beast, wearing a thong everyday infront of the boys.. Hey to think about it where are they?

I heard the door slam against the wall as the class went silent, I saw Matthew and ray both panting as they stood in the door way half bending over while holding their stomachs

I BEAT YOUUU! Yelled Matthew smiling his goofy smile;

Nah ahh! Said ray

I started laughing everyone averted their eyes to me,

You guys are so immature I said trying to sound like a bitch

Matthew stood up and fixed himself up, and smirked he then Started walking towards me, and bent down in front of me , he brought his finger up and started to curl my hair between his finger. He then leaned his face down near my ear.

Oh trust me , I act way more mature in bed he whispered in my ear

I felt my cheeks flush, but I then brought my head near his ear and whispered

And who said I didn't trust you? I said as my leg trailed up his leg, he bit his lip as I leaned back in my chair

Tray then pushed Matthew out of the way and yelled

FAIRRYY!

I then stood up and hugged ray, he then licked my neck, as he held my shoulders

I missed chuuuu, he said as he kept licking my neck

Luckily no one was paying attention as they had turned away and was having their own little conversations

I missed you too fairry I replied as I leaned my neck to the side a bit, I watched in satisfaction, as I saw the glimps of red in his eyes as he stared at my neck. Io then averted my eyes to see Matthew leaning on a desk with his arms crossed, his mouth slightly open, revealing his fangs as his eyes turned red

I flinched as rays fangs traced my beck his hands roamed slightly down my slender body tracing my hips, I shivered as I noticed where his hands had ended.

You like that? Ray asked as he pulled his head way from my neck

I nodded slightly as his hand pressed a bit harder against my pussy.

He then pulled away when Alyssa walked in.

Hey Alyssa said smiling

Matthew and I smiled at her and said hey as ray ran up and gave her a hug

I straightened myself up as I took my seat so did ray Matthew and lyssa

The seats where

Matthew-me-ray-Alyssa

The teacher, Mrs. Nicle then said alright class lets get started, enough chatting then she bent over revealing her thong. We all turned away in disgust

She then stood back up and started writing on the board.

We got out our pens and such and started writing.

Time passed and it was already morning tea

We sat down and ate… I looked as Matthew looked at me, with pleading eyes, I then got up, and he followed, we walked outside of the school grounds, behind the school.

I then stood holding my hands behind my back, I tilted my neck as Matthew then grabbed my arms, he pushed [me up against the wall and licked my neck,

I let out a moan; as his tongue lapped in circular motions on my neck, his hands moved from my arms to my chest, he unbuttoned my shirt and put one hand in and the other against the wall, he then bit into my neck, I flinched as pain shot through me, his hand fondled with my breast, I let out another moan, he smirked a bit and played with my breast harder, and harder, I mewed in pleasure, he pressed his body against me, as I could feel his bulge in his pants pressing against my thigh, I whimpered' as he then thrusted his erection against my hole, he then withdrew his gangs, and licked up the oozing crimson blood, and kissed my neck. He removed his hand; and leaned down and kissed my breast that was in my lace bra. He decided to tease me a bit, by thrusting harder against my pussy even more, he went harder and faster almost bruising my pussy, his breathing was out of pace as he to was really really horny ;D he let out a gasp,, as I grabbed his dick from the outside of his pants he stopped thrusting and held his breath as I rubbed his erection in slow circular motions he hissed loudly as I rubbed his balls softly he couldn't take it anymore as he started to unzip his pants. D;

Matt.. School grounds. I said loud enough for him to hear

So? He asked as he was about to withdrew his penis

I watched as he drew out his penis. God he was big I wrapped my hand around and felt it harden just from ,my touch I trailed up and down his shaft

Mnnn… he groaned lightly

I then gripped harder and started pumping it faster , he was stunned by this ferocious act, he threw his head back and punched the wall next to my face O.O he leaned against that fist upon the wall, and was biting his lip as I pumped harder and faster, he lost his breath and wasn't breathing at all

Just …. Breath ..;I Said soothingly

He opened his mouth /but he still wasn't breathing blood trailed down from his lip I leaned forward and sucked on his lip, drinking in his scent, I then went faster than normal humans would go, he then started breathing, but waaaaay to fast.

FUCK.. Im cumming.. He sighed

I got faster in the process and then he camel I slowed to a halt

Fuck.. He said watching as his cum squirted my leg

Mah face.. .was like this O.O

Its okay I said .. he scrapped the chum with his finger off my leg and placed it in front of my mouth I licked his finger and sucked on it… ewwwyyy its really salty .

He moved back and smiled, as he observed my body, and laughed when he looked ;t my face

What? I asked a little self concious about my body, I covered myself up a little with my hands..

Your red he responded, and laughed even harder now, as he noticed what I was doing. He moved over and moved my hands and fixed up my shirt..

I said thanks and we started to head back to class.. Class had just started, I headed to English as he headed to his class, I walked in to class and sat down at my seat, I didn't have anyone in this class.

Class started.. After a little while the door swung open.

A tall blue haired boy walked in.

My teacher Mrs. noela said.

Oh class we have a new student.

He walked in and said

READ NEXT CHAPTER XD

It'll be ready in about a week kiddddss tell me if you like it.


	3. Chapter 1 part 2

Hello, my name is ikuto, i moved from cornwell high. He announced

i watched as all the girls mouths dropped.

ikutooo? i gasped

go take a seat over there mrs noela said pointing at the seat next to me, he did as she told him

my mouth flew open as he walked past me smirking he threw a dazzling smile at me my heartskipped a beat, ikutos in my schooooooolll ;D

he sat down and wrote something down and passed it to me..

it read:

long time no see kitty

i wrote down:

yeeahh ayee, havnt talked for a while

i then passed it to him.

he read it and scrunched it up

Class ended.

I got my things together and stood up, everyone started leaving.

ikuto started to stand up, i walked over to him.

Heeeeeyyy i said cherry

hey he said smirking

i blushed

he laughed, and placed his hands on either side of my face,

did you know that youve become really cute he said,

i blushed like mad

and you have a very very nice ass he said smirking even wider

my face was like like D:

you pervert i said pushing him away crossing my arms

he laughed and said

nice tits too

i closed my eyes shut, and he laughed.

as i was going to say, do u wanna sit with me and my friends for lunch i asked

sure he said

i went to my locker and put my things away, surprisingly ikutos locker was next to mine. I got my foood and so did hee

at the table

i walked over with ikuto,

hey everyone this is ikuto i said

ikuto waved and smiled to everyone.

they all said hey and we all settled down.

So ikuto how old are you tell us about yourselff alyssa asked

im 18... i got kept down a couple years he said

my mouth flew open, oh yeah.. I whispered softly

are you alright he said pushing my mouth shut, i nodded

skiip the end of school the final bell rang, i ran outside and stood there breathing in the fresh air, i felt arms wrap around my stomach i stiffened

its okay its only me said ray

i loosend a bit

do you... Want some blood? I asked

i felt him nod slightly, as he breathed in my scent

i tilted my head revealing my neck, i felt him smirk as he kissed my neck, i felt his rough tounge licking my neck, i moaned as his hands played with my breasts, he pulled me closer to his body, damn was he hard, it was pressing against my ass, i groaned as he then started thrusting against my ass, As then one of his hands rubbed my pussy, it rubbed harder and faster, as i felt his teeth enter my neck, blood flowed to my face as i felt his finger poking my entrance through my clothes, his other hand helped his other hand slip under my skirt and my panties, i groaned as i felt his finger slide in, he pushed his finger in deep and kept going deeper and deeper, i screamed slightly, he was getting harder by the minute,when hes thirsty hes horny :P, he thrusted his finger in and out of my wet pussy, he took his teeth out of my neck and turned me around and pushed me against a tree trunk, and i fell down it, he crouched down to my limp body, he removed my panties and rubbed my clit, i moaned

god your wet blair he mumbled and he shoved his finger in my hole,

i whimpered as my head titled upwards, he leaned forward and licked my neck, and started nibbling on it , he then started thrusting his finger in harder and faster, i groaned loudly he entered a second finger with difficulty but he managed, he picked his pace up faster

ah..fuck..ray...fuck...im gunna.. I cried

he got harder and faster and with that i came. He slowed down and watched my limp body, i shuddered as i watched him lick his fingers, he lowered his head and licked my hole, i moaned in pleasure.

he stood up and held his hand out i took it he pulled me up i got my undies and put them on.

Lets go.. He said smirking as his hand rubbed my breast.

i blushed and we started walking home

nexxt chappteerrr ;D tell me if you like this story ;D


	4. Chapter 2

i walked in my house and grabbed a can of tuna, oscar my cat jumped on my table and meowed, i smiled and patted him,i got up and went for a shower, i came out in a towel, i heard a noise, i grabbed my golden pistols and walked up to my room i peaked thru the door and saw nothing but darkness, i threw the door open and turned on the lights and pointed my pistols at the guy.

ikuto? I said

hey blair he said hands up

WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE YOU PERV i yelled as he was holding my black lace gstring

im lonely he whined i rolled my eyes and put my guns in my drawer.

You must be very mature now, how about you model these for me? he said smirking, holding my g string up, i tried grabbing it off him but he kept holding it up higher and higher i started jumping but he wouldnt give them back, i jumped onto my desk and jumped up to grab if off him he was startled by this , i fell on him and he tripped backwards onto my queensized bed.. my head popped up as i stared into his eyes, i started laughing histerically as he was looking at my gstring that was now on his face, he smirked, the part were u place ur pussy was near his mouth (Dunno what you call it) he licked it. I blushed, i took it off his face and sat up on him, his eyes averted from my face and looked down my body.. Down to my... Oh shit... Wheres my towel... i blushed as he kept staring down there, a light shade of pink crossed his face, as i felt myself wetten... i leaked.. For fuck sake i leaked! I thought to myself... he licked his lips without noticing, he placed his hands on my thighs, and trailed up my legs.. i became even wetter.. I let out a small sigh... I forgot i was holding in my breath.. he stopped his hands infront of my entrance.. He rubbed his finger against my clit... I mewed loudly... A small smirk crossed his face... he then stared into my red eyes.. I hadnt noticed my mouth was gaping open.. he pushed me off him and onto the bed so he was ontop.. i looked down at his shirt and scrunched my face up... There was a small wet patch on his shirt.

Sorryy.. I said he looked down and chuckled

no its fine.. He replied as he took off his shirt my mouth flew open.. He has.. The best body.. he threw his shirt to the side.. I traced the V above his erection... He hissed slightly .. i started to undo his pants.. He looked at me with pleading eyes.. as he stood up and took his pants off.. His boxers were red... Like my eyes..

i rubbed him through his clothes.. He hissed even louder...

he licked my breasts and fondled with the other one.. I moaned in pleasure.. I arched my back.. i felt his hard on rub against my leg... His hands trailed up my body... His touch was like excatsy...

St...t..op.. mnnnmmmmnnn.. I moaned.

He kept licking me his hands touched my pussy.. I was now hyperventilating...

Stop...ikuto.. I moaned again

He had trouble stopping.. But then.. He stopped..

he looked in my eyes.. his eyes filled with lust...

i pushed him off ..

i picked my towel up and wrapped it around me..

Go outside i said and he did as he was told and left the room i got dressed and everything...

I put on undies and a bra... I cant sleep in anything else

I opened my door...

ikuto ? i called..

no answer..

i then walked downstairs and saw him sitting at the table..

He turned around and eyed me..

Haaii he said

i walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder...

what do u want to eat? I asked opening the fridge

you he answered

getting up and hugging me from behind while nuzziling his nose inn my neck... I felt his warm bare body rubbing against my skin..

Haha.. Funny.. Now.. Seriously? I asked

i unno... anything.. He answered

...do you like pizza? i asked closing the fridge

he laughed against my neck..

yeah sure he answered licking my neck... his tounge trailed my neck.. Until he stopped.. Oh fuck i forgot... About matthew and ray..

ermm... You have bites in your neck.. He said.. Plainly..

err... Yeah i said as i tried pulling away from him covering my neck with my hand..

But he had a tight hold on me..

you give... Night crawlers.. Your blood... he whispered in my ear questioningly..

...their my friends... I answered...

hmmnn.. He sighed in my ear..

he turned me around.. And i saw two blue fluffy things pop out of his head and a long blue fluffy tail from behind him..

... The fuck? I said

yeah... Ima cat.. He answered..

i started laugghing and he scowled at me..

since when? I asked

since the day u left me... He sighed..

i then started playing with his ears, i tugged at them softly knowing that it would be really sensitive, i then rubbed them in circluar motions, a moan escaped from his lips, i hadnt noticed that he had his eyes closed and that he was purring, i started laughing, he opened his eyes and omg! his eyes were so cute...

awwwww i said as i nuzziled my nose against his nose, he scowled once again, my cat oscar then jumped on the table and meowed.. Ikuto turned around and stared at him, oscars tail and ikutos were both wagging ikuto bent down to see eye to eye with oscar, ikutos tail was rubbing against me, occasionaly rubbing against my pussy.. I couldnt help it i moaned... He looked around at me and laughed and his tail rubbed harder against me i moaned again, ikuto then stood up, and turned to me i stiffened up as he came over and pushed me against the cold hard surface of the fridge, he then looked in my eyes and his tail came around his leg and rubbed against my clit through my clothes, i mewed in pleasure..

stooopp i said scrunching my face as i reached for the cordless phone,

i dialled the pizza man and ikuto had stopped too ;3

hello how can i help you today? Asked the phone

what do u want ikuto i asked

chesssssssseeee he said

chesse pizzza prease i asked

okay, delivered? Or pick up? The phone asked

pick up i answered ikuto scowled i smiled at him

okay itll be ready in a couple minutes said the phone

okay thanks i said as i hung up the phone ikuto kissed me..

my eyes were wide as now, his kiss was strong and passionate.. I then kissed him back closing my eyes...his tounge traced my bottom lip, i then opened my mouth to let him in.. Our tounges battled eachothers.. his hand rubbed my clit, i growled a deep growl, i hadnt noticed but my tail and ears came out, my claws slowly sinked out of my fingers as blood seeped threw my finger, he took my panties off and stuck his fingers in.. I arched my back.. And scratched his back, he saw this and bit my lip, i broke the kiss, and started growling even more, he took his fingers out and i look at what he was doing.. His tail came around and rubb my clit... His head dove for my neck as he bit and licked it..

ikuto- unnmn...i screamed a bit.. As his tail entered me.. Wiggling in me..i opened my mouth.. And bit his ear... He let out a low moan.. Against my neck, his hold on me got harder.. his hands played with my tail as it swayed side to side.. He moaned harder as i licked his ear..

b...lair... he moaned uncontroablly..as my hands moved to the bulge in his pants... Rubbing it harder..

his tail got harder and faster..

fuckk! I groaned in pleasure.. My hand wrapped around his dick harder.. He bit down on my neck.. He took his tail out and got his finger and shoved them in.. he shoved in 3 .. And went faster than a normal human would... And harder..

fuuuckk.. Im cumming.. I said

and with that i came... He took his fingers out and licked them.. His tail wiped my pusy.. And rubbed it against my mouth... I opened my mouth and his tail went in my mouth.. Leaving my mouth with a salty taste...

Alright..pizza? I said as i put some clothes on ..

next chapter


	5. Chapter 3

okay. I said as i started walking out of my door, ikuto following not far behind.. I started walking down the foot path untill ikuto grabbed my arm.

why are you walking? Ikuto asked

im 15.. I said

oh yeah... Wait here he said

he walked around the corner and i hear a reving motor and out came ikuto on a blue motor bike with red flames all over it.

he stopped infront of me and chucked a helmet at me .. I jumped on the bike.. and we sped off.. I half screamed and held on to him for dear life obviously i didnt notice where my hands were... I heard him groan as i held on to what i was holding onto harder..we came to a stop at a red light..

You really do love my cock.. Dont you? He asked as i looked at where my hand was i quickly removed it and place it around his stomach..he laughed as the light turned green, he sped off.

we finally arrived after a couple minutes,

we walked into the pizza shop and got the pizza and got some coke :3

he stopped and sat down,

what are you doing? I asked

sit down.. He said i did as i was told.. I took a seat..

by the way he said.. as he leaned closer to me..

You look..beautiful... He said..

i was wearing a white mini skirt, and a red singlet, with black choker and black strapped highheels.

i blushed slightly.. As he held my hand from across the table...

But im not even dressed up or anything... I said

i know.. but you look beautiful either way... He said..

we then ate our pizzzzaananaannaa,

and drank our cokes...

back at the house.

we started to walk in untill ikuto stopped me..

did u like our date? Asked ikuto

yes.. Yes i-... hey wait our date? Waahhhh? u didnt ask me out i said

but yoou did.. Well sorta.. he replied

i started laughing..he smiled..

thank you for our.. Date i said laughing

hahaha my pleasure he said

he closed up the space between us his hands leaning against the door my body pressed against it, his body rubbing against mine, i could feel his breath against my lips.

he brushed his lips along mine, He pressed them against mine, finally, my whole body was burning for his touch, i opened my mouth and our tounges rubbed against eachother.

we kissed for..hmm what seemt like 100 years but it was the best kiss ever.. But then he pulled away.. Damn.

i opened the door and went inside..

goodnight.. I said

goodnight.. He said as he gave me a quick peck on the forehead

i shut the door and went straight to bed..

..

it was like 9..

i was tired but meh

i woke up sweaty and everything it kept running through my mind..

i put my head in my hands..

i heard my window shut, i grabbed one of my pistols from my bra and aimed it at the window.

woah woah, thair tiger he ssaid its only me as he turned on the light..

oh god matthew.. Dont scare me like that i whined.. As i checked out the time

Fuck.. 1 am.. I said..

Im sorry..but i missed you.. He said.. Crawling onto my bed.

its okay i said whilst watching him sit down on my bed, he then crawled on top of me and layed on me..

Huff..

fucck.. Your heavy mattt i whined

oh thanks.. He said mummbbling into my neck..

ahaha i laughed slightly..

i placed my hands under his shirt.. I watched his face turn a faint pink, as i removed his shirt, i looked and trailed my fingers down his slender white body..

his bulge in his pants grew harder as i trailed the V above it..

mnnnmmn... He sighed

his eyes were staring into my eyes.. he needed me...

minx.. Please... he pleaded.. i moaned as he humped my limp body. My breath became ragged as he place his buldge at my entrance through our clothes.. He thrusted in me, my breathing was all over the place..

ahhn.. Fuck... F...fuck.. matthew! i pleaded

yess? He asked seductivly in my ear,

i then bit his ear lightly while sucking on it..

you know .. That would feel even better if that was my dick he moaned

i slapped him.. Except i didnt know where..

hmmmnn.. ouch.. he said rubbing his ass..

opps i said..

he then smirked and rubbed my breasts..

i moaned..

Pleaassee...he pleaded

please what? I Asked

fuck me.. he said

i laughed and nodded.. As he stood up taking off his pants and boxers revealing his member.. my mouth curved into a small smirk as he stared into my eyes pleading...

he took off my panties,and placed his dick infront my my hole.. he took off my bra and sucked my nipple..

Fuck mattheew i mumbled

he then widened my legs pressing his dick harder on my entrance... Asking for entrance.. Begging for me to let him in. He pressed his dick into my enterance.. it wouldnt go in.. He got a bit frustrated with this.. He started thrusting a bit harder untill it finally got in.. I screamed in pain as he thrusted in hard and deep..

shhh... he said biting my lip, i whimpered as my breathing was uneasy... i wrapped my legs around his slender hips as he thrusted in me slowly, i growled deeply, as my claws extended and scrapped his back drawing blood, i could feel his dick throbbing inside me

faster... I pleaded

he did as he was told and picked up pace, i groaned uneasily as he went harder and faster, losing all self control, he grunted

as his dick

was climaxing.. But just not there yet,

fuck.. He said... pounding in me uneasily..

as he couldnt keep up with my slow pace, i bucked my hips against his dick, his head flew upwards as his mouth opened slightly reveling his fangs, as he bit down on his bottom lip, he let out a loud grunt, as i kept grinding on his dick.

blair.. He said.. Looking down at me.. Lust filling his eyes as he pounded in me harder and faster,i closed my eyes,

as he couldnt control it anymore...

fuck.. Im gonna come.. blair fuck.. He grunted

i then felt his dick enlargen as My pussy tightened around it

fuckk.. Your tight..uuunn he groaned

and with that he thew his head back as i screamed and felt his dick pump his cum in me..

mmnn.. I sighed.. He pulled himself out and layed next to me... We turned out the lights and fell asleep..

Next chapter


	6. Chapter 4

beep beep-

i groaned as i hit my alarm clock, i looked at the time.. It was 4 am... I still dont get any sleep do i.. I thought to myself.. I rolled over and felt something warm next to me, it was cuddling me tightly.. I looked up to see what was next to me..

...oh fuck.. I whispered to myself.. I lost my virginity... To matthew! I practically screamed in my head his warm naked body was rubbing up against mine as he snuggled his face in between my ear and my colar bone,i shivered as i felt his breath tingling my neck.

i watched as his eyes opened slowly, he big green eyes staring at me,

...morning... He said with a small smile crossingg his lips

morning.. I mummbled titling my head a bit in the pillow, i then looked at him as i saw his eyes glitter crimsion red.. He then leaned closer to my neck and slowly licked my neck tracing his fangs along it, i leaned my head in the pillow a bit more for him to fully access my neck, he jumped ontop of me, i could feel his dick pushing against my thigh as he leaned in and sunk his teeth in my neck, he rubbed my breasts and pussy with his hands, slowly and softly making me want his touch even more, i sighed as he dug his finger inside my pussy, and kept moving his fingers inside of me, i felt my blood being sucked out of my body, as my body became limp, he detatched his teeth from my neck and took his fingers out of my pussy, he then positioned himself infront of me as he then entered me, thrusting harder than last night i let out a small gasp as i wasnt ready, he thrust slowly but deep, and kept going in that slow pace, he kept moving around rubbing against all of my insides, i slowly threw my head back onto the pillow and closed my eyes, as i was frustrated with how long it takes for me to orgasm, he kept getting slower and softer.

fuck matt.. I said

after i had said that he quickened his pace and went harder than first time, he groaned in pain as my pussy tightened around his dick, he kept going faster and faster he nipped and teased my breast with his teeth, he bit my nipple a little to hard i screamed as he tightened his teeth on my tit, then we both came at the same time. He pulled himself out and layed on top of me, as i felt his cum slowly spill out of my pussy, i closed my eyes as he got off me and got some toilet paper and wipped the sperm off his dick and off my enterance. And with that we fell asleeeeeeep

-beep beep-

i jumped out of bed and pointed my pistols at someone, it was matt and he was getting dressed for school i then sighed and got up and got dressed for school, it was 7:30, half an hour walk to school, we had some bread and we were about to leave i opened the front door and saw ikuto was about to knock,

heeelloo he said whilst smiling

oh haii i said a little flushed as i had my shirt on half way over my face,

hold on i said and closed the door,

matt you need to go now, i said

okay he was about to reach for the handle,

no , go thru the window, i said while pushing him to the window

why he asked

cuz theres a guy outside i really like, i said while pushing him thru the window..

oh... O..kay... he said plainly..

is there something wrong i asked

ehh... he paused for a second..

no... No theres nothing wrong..

he then jumped through the window, as i ran downstairs and opened the door

ready? He asked

ready i said while adjusting my clothes as i walked outside and jumped on his motorbike he revved it and we drove off.

matthews pov.

i stood next to the still open window on the roof with my hand on my face.

fuck... i whispered

i slid down to a sitting position, and crossed my legs, i took my hand off my face and to my chest, what the fuck is this ... Feeling.. I thought while i watched them drive off, i sat there while i had this, this thought, there was a piece of glass on the roof next to me, i grabbed it and squeezed it and watched my blood drip down the glass, i bought it to my wrist and started to cut it even more, watching my blood release from my skins grasp, i sighed im releif as i licked my blood from my wrists pleasure running through my veins.

blairs pov.

1st period

music hpe hpe english was my timetable.

i sat in my chair staring at the blackboard, as my teacher wrote down music notes, i sighed as ray walked in and sat down next to me

wheres matt i asked

havnt seen him all night he sighed

okay.. I said

as i slouched in my chair and closed my eyes and put my earphones in my ears

morning tea

i sat down with all my friends and finally matt walked in hair over his eyes, he was wearing a long sleeved shirt even tho it was really hot it was long and black.

he stood next to me and looked in my eyes his eyes were red .. They looked like his eyes were bleeding with crimson red blood filling his eyes, i jumped up from my seat and walked into the cripples bathroom and locked it he grabbed my arms and pushed me against the wall and sunk his teeth without hesitation, i yelped in pain as he was more urgent then he was before, he was like biting into my neck like a rabid animal, he rubed my pussy hard and took my panties off he took his dick out and slammed it into me i yelled in pain as i looked into his eyes, his eyes were like staring into an empty room, i closed my eyes as tears fell down my cheeks, he then took out his teeth and licked my tears off my face, i opened my eyes and looked at him, blood was falling down his cheek as i noticed my hand had dug into his soft skin, but he stayed emotionless, but a glint of pain in his eyes,

oh matt, im- i started off but then i was stopped by him slamming into me harder and faster i felt liquid running down my thighs, i looked down and noticed i was bleeding matt pulled out, and then his face fell down between my legs he licked the blood off my thighs, and started licking the blood from my pussy, it felt nice but festy at the same time, i bit down on my lip as i felt his tounge rubbing against my clit i let out a slight moan he was rubbing my thighs at the same time, tracing the number 8 across my leg it felt relaxing untill i felt his dick enter my ass i screamed in pain, as he thursted it into my asshole, he kept thrusting as pain turned into pleasure i started flinching eachtime he thrusted into me, his thumb was playing with my clit O.O, he kept thursting and thrusting untill he moaned really loudly and i felt liquid shooting into my asshole he pulled out after a short time,

matt... Are you okay? I asked as i looked at him... He shook his head got dressed and walked out.. I sat there for a bit and then put my clothes on and was starting to walk towards the door...

next chapter


End file.
